Is it too late?
by Yue Sai
Summary: Minerva is getting married, and Albus doesn't quiet like the idea of Minerva marrying another man. Will he ever tell her the truth of how he feels? Will she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:_I do not own the characters, places, spells, etc. Hope you enjoy. Sorry if it seems predictable, but I hope to throw in more twists and turns for you. Hope you absolutely hate/love it! ;)_**

There was a loud knock on big oak door of Headmaster Dumbledore's office door. He was thoroughly bored with papers from the ministry, and wanted to be distracted.

"Come in." he said cheerfully, and then a kind genuine smiled formed on his face when he saw it was his Deputy Headmistress and currently the Transfiguration Professor, Minerva Anderson. He always loved her as he loved all the good and bad qualities of her. She had her long raven black hair tightly in a bun as she wore her hunter green tartan dress which complimented her emerald green eyes that always captivated him. He always had a secret crush on her since she was his student, but he would never admit it. Why would she want an older man like himself?

"Lovely to see you Min as always." he greeted her with the familiar twinkle in his blue dazzling eyes.

"Yes as the same for you. I wanted to talk about a new curfew for Hogwarts." she said and Dumbledore nodded as he indicated for her to sit down. She was around her early thirties as he was around his mid-forties still with his auburn hair. She started to talk as he was too busy looking at her. He liked to do this often, and she didn't seem to mind the eye contact. It was one of the things she liked about him. He always looked her in the eyes whenever they had conversations. He then glanced down to reach for a cup of tea he conjured when he happened to notice something gleaming under the flickering warm light of the fire. It was a clear square cut white diamond ring on a thin silver band with two little diamonds on the side of the larger one. She followed his eyes and then saw he noticed her ring. She covered it quickly up with her other hand.

"Oh that's nothing Albus, as I was saying….." she started to continue the conversation and get over the awkward moment, but Dumbledore interrupted her.

"Was that an engagement ring Minerva?" he asked her. She slightly blushed. "You shouldn't keep a secret like that from a dear old friend." he said teasingly as he secretly wanted to kill the guy, but he kept his composer.

"Yes it is. Do you remember the Denis McGonagall? I introduced you to him last year at the Christmas party last year at the Ministry." She answered. Dumbledore smiled as he wanted to say: Don't remind me of him.

"Oh what a lovely man, he is lucky to find a woman like you." Dumbledore lied through his teeth. He wasn't lying about the last part. He only wished it was him she was going to marry, but she would think of inappropriate and why would she marry him? He was older, while she was still attractive and youthful. She could have any man she wanted.

"Yes his parents are quite found of the engagement as they're planning to throw a party for us. I would have told my friends about it, but I haven't gotten to with all the grading of the end-of-the-year exams. You're actually the first friend I've told." she said happily as she conjured a cup of tea for herself. She was smiling as he returned the smile as he was happy to see her happy.

"Well I better get an invitation." he teased. She laughed and tapped his hand playfully.

"Of course Albus, I can't imagine getting married without you there." she chuckled. He just smiled as he thought in his mind what she had said. It would have meant many things, but he knew the one he hoped for was doubtful. Later that day he visited Madame Pomfrey to check on how she was doing. He walked into the hospital wing as it was always spotless and well organized. He then caught the eyes of thee head nurse, Poppy Pomfrey. She beamed at him and smiled.

"Now David, Fredericka here will give you your medicine. Now rest and I don't want to see you try to escape again." she said sternly and then walked over towards Dumbledore's direction.

"What a lovely surprise Professor. Have you heard the good news about Minerva?" she asked and Dumbledore nodded as he didn't want to open his mouth. He was afraid he would say something he would regret. "Oh Denis is quite a lovely man, and I can't wait for the joyous day. I'm the maid of honor you know."

"Oh how wonderful." Dumbledore tied to say in a cheerful voice, but Poppy knew him too well to know that his happiness was just and act.

"Dumbledore, why don't you come with me to my office where we can share a cup of tea?" Poppy offered and Dumbledore followed her to her spacious office. Her desk was cluttered with medical examinations and documents. The fire was still alive in the fire place as she led him to her plush comfy brown couch. She then sat across from him in her favorite yellow arm chair that had red poppy flowers all over. Poppy then conjured some tea and two porcelain cups to drink out of. She handed one cup to him as she took the other. He had a sip as it warmed him up, but didn't settle his anger and shock from the news.

"So what's wrong headmaster, you seem put off. Are you not pleased with the news?" Poppy asked concerned and Dumbledore almost dropped his cup of tea.

"No, I'm perfectly happy Minerva found someone." he lied and Poppy could sense his uneasiness from the inflection of his voice.

"You know Denis is a very kind man. Minerva cares for him as he cares for her. He'll take care of her, not that she needs it." Poppy joked as she knew her long time school mate as being very independent.

"Yes I'm quite aware of it Poppy, and I assure you I am happy for them." Dumbledore assured her, but she wasn't convinced. She let it slid for a bit as she sat thinking about what would put him in a bad mood. They sat in awkward silence sipping tea. Dumbledore had enough as he felt like he was under pressure from her gaze.

"Well thank you for the tea Poppy, always a pleasure talking to you. I should…"

"Wait, I see now. You like her." Poppy interrupted him as he was heading towards the door the leave. He spun around swiftly looking her in her honey hazel eyes.

"Don't be ridiculous Poppy, We are very good friends and that's all." Dumbledore answered quickly. A hint of a smile started to appear across her face. She gave him a doubtful smiled.

"If that's what you say Dumbledore, have a good day." Poppy wished him well and Dumbledore happily escaped from her presence.

At Dinner, Minerva sat down beside him like every meal and started talking to Filius Flitwick, the charms professor.

"Oh I always knew you'd find someone." he confessed gleefully. She blushed and thanked him.

"I only wish we can be as happy as you and Pomona." Minerva replied and Filius laughed.

"I hope so too." Filius said as he looked over at his wife Pomona Sprout Flitwick. She returned the smile and took his hand from beneath the table to give it a tight squeeze. Dumbledore kept on getting annoyed as he was constantly reminded of the event. Horace Slughorn on the other hand was grinning and lightly patted her on the shoulder. Minerva felt Dumbledore's detachment towards her as he hasn't said a word to her throughout the dinner, let alone would look at her for that matter. It was as if she was invisible to him. Minerva hoped he was only deep in thought. They were such good friends as he would trust her with secrets he never told anyone else, and all she wanted the most was his best wishes for her because this morning he didn't seem happy either. She was distracted and hurt as she wondered why he was acting this way. When she reached her office to finish the few remaining papers to grade, she was pleasantly surprised to see her fiancé walk in through the green flames in the fire place. Denis was quite an attractive young wizard as he was thirty-five. He had honey blonde hair with little spiked tufts in the front that gave him a younger look. His eyes were of an ice grayish-blue. He extended his arms out to embrace her.

"Hello Minnie how was your day?" he asked her.

"Oh it was interesting." she replied and he sensed sadness in her tone. He touched her chin as he raised it up so he could see her face. She gave a broken smile as she pretended to look happy. He kissed her tenderly and pulled away to see her expression hasn't changed.

"Did someone upset you today?" he asked concerned, and she just shook her head.

"Nothing to worry about dear."

"Well someone told me you've been a bad professor lately." he teased seeing if she'd catch on.

She gave a surprised looked and smiled doubtfully "Oh really, is that what you heard? Well you bad professor has to go and grade some papers." she said as she went to move to her desk since it was true. He then blocked her way with a firm hand.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to do that." he said affirmative as she just raised an eyebrow. "You see, here at Hogwarts we have strict disciplinary rules, so if you'll follow me." he said as he took her hand in his. She pulled the other way.

"I'm serious Denis…." she was disrupted in mid-sentence as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder and he carried her off to her bed. "Denis I have to grade them."

"Oh I think they can wait." he teased as he closed the door behind him.

Minerva laid beside her fiancé as she listened to him breath. His chest slowly rising and then fell in a rhythmic motion. She put her hand on his chest and felt his heart beat beneath it. He stirred and lightly opened his eyes as he felt his fiancé's warm soft touch. He then put his rough but firm hand on top of hers as he felt the diamond ring beneath his fingers. He couldn't wait to get married to her, and he was sure she felt the same. Their fingers intertwined with one another. He then brushed whips of her dark hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead lovingly. She returned the kiss as she gave him a small kiss on the lips. Her lips were soft and warm. He moved his hand to the small of her back and she pushed his hand away as they parted lips.

"No sorry dear. That's enough disciplining for now. I have to go grade papers." she said playfully as she slowly got up as she brought the covers around her to hide her body and he watched her in amusement.

"You're so beautiful, I don't understand why you hide the appearance of your body from me though." he questioned her with a smile.

"Well maybe I'm saving it for later." she replied and quickly got dressed. He kept on watching her like her could watch her all day if she let him. She felt his eyes lingering on her and she just smiled.

Denis got up as he hugged her from behind and holding her close to him as he whispered in her ear "I love you."

She smiled as he wittingly replied, "I know."

Months passed as the wedding day had arrived. Minerva was in her white silk gown. She sipped her tea to calm the nerves. She shouldn't be nervous, she should be happy she thought. Her thoughts were disrupted as there was a small knock on the door.

"Come in." she said and the door opened followed by light footsteps.

"You look radiant." answered a familiar voice. She jumped up from her seat and turned around surprised.

"You're not supposed to be here. You know it's bad luck." she said, but all Denis could do was just smile at her beauty.

"Since when did you believe in bad luck?" he teased, but her nervous expression didn't change. He approached her and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't be nervous Minnie. Today we're getting married. Our lives won't really change. All that would be different is that you'll be Mrs. Minerva McGonagall my wife." he soothed her and she just held him tighter. Then Poppy came in as she scolded them.

"Denis out, you know better than to see the bride before the wedding!" she shrieked and pushed him out.

"Poppy he's not one of your patients that you can just order around." protested Minerva. Poppy didn't listen as she shut the door.

"Minerva you look wonderful, and don't worry, you'll have the rest of your lives to be together. Five minutes apart can't hurt." she teased.

"Is Albus here?" asked Minerva. She wondered if she could talk to him. He was the only one who knew how to truly calm her down. He knew the right things to her since she was eleven and sorted into his house.

"No I'm sorry he's not. I didn't see him." Poppy said as she wondered why she would want to see him before her wedding. Dumbledore couldn't go to her wedding. He was already dressed, but he wouldn't bring himself to going to the wedding. He couldn't watch the love of his life get married to someone else, but yet if he didn't show up, he knew she would never forgive him. He reluctantly walked through the green flames and ended up in the green misty meadows of Scotland. He saw some Ministry officials make their way towards a small castle as they were Denis's friends. With all the quarrels Albus and Minerva had with the ministry, he found it interesting that she was marrying one. Denis was head of the Auror department as he remembered the first time he met Denis. It was the night of one of the Ministry parties. Dumbledore always took Minerva to the events since he couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with. While he was talking to the Minister of Magic Denis came along as he came up to Minerva. He bowed low as he asked her to dance. Minerva looked shocked since she never known the man. She only knew him from a distance. She looked at Dumbledore to see his reaction. Dumbledore thought nothing of it as he didn't know he was talking to her future husband.

"Minerva you should go dance. I know how politics bores you." Dumbledore said kindly. Minerva then accepted as they danced practically all night as Dumbledore was able to reclaim her for the last dance, but it seemed too late as she was already intrigued by Denis.

"Oh there you are Albus, what took you so long?" asked Alastor Moody was he came rushing down the hill towards Albus. Alaster had his golden blonde hair sleeked back. He smiled at Albus as his battle wounds on his face seemed to subside and become less apparent. Albus didn't know how to answer the question.

"Oh never mind, Minerva needs you right now." he said as he ushered Albus to follow him.

"Why would she want to see me? Shouldn't the wedding have started by now?" asked Albus as he looked down at his magical watch.

"Yes, but she refused to walk down the aisle until you came." answered Alastor swiftly moving through the crowd of people even though he had a wooden leg. Albus was brought inside the castle and led up the stairs. They stopped at a big oak door where he could here Poppy's resonating scolding voice.

"Minerva, you're acting insane! It's time to walk down the aisle whether Dumbledore is down there or not. Can you think how Denis is feeling right now?" he could hear her yell.

Then he heard Minerva's firm voice replied, "Poppy, I've told you more than once that I am not getting married until I speak to Albus. It might sound insane, or hurtful, but I'm sure Denis would understand." Then Alastor rolled his blue eyes from all the commotion on the other side of the door as he knocked. The bickering stopped immediately.

"Poppy, I've found Albus." he said and opened the door. Poppy stared disbelieving that he showed up.

"This isn't a good idea Minerva." she warned since she knew about Albus's feeling towards Minerva but Minerva wouldn't listen.

"Poppy please could you give us some privacy?" Minerva asked a bit coldly. Poppy's nostrils flared as she stormed out of the room and slammed the door. Albus walked into the room and lightly closed the door behind him. There was Minerva sitting with her back towards him as she sat by the fire wearing white. Her black raven hair was curled as it cascaded down her back with little white flowers carefully tucked and hidden in her hair. It reminded him of stars in the night sky. She turned her head to see that he was there.

"Albus?" she called. He saw her profile as she took his breath away, but he mustn't show it. He slowly approached her.

"Yes it's me dear, what's wrong?" he asked her as he came to sit by her. Her green emerald eyes showed anxiety as she fumbled with her hands.

"I don't know what's wrong with me." she replied as her voice shook. Albus took her hands in his kindly as he held them tightly. He smiled to feel her soft hands in his.

"Minerva, you are the strongest woman I know. You're smart, witty, strong minded, and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you. You love Denis, and he loves you." he consoled her. He then brushed away a loose strand of hair from her face, and she looked at him smiling. He wanted to hold her closer, to have her in his arms and kiss her.

"Thank you Albus." she said. She was nervous with her next question, but she had to know.

"Albus, have you ever liked me?" she asked. Albus was taken back by the question, but Minerva was always the one to get right down to businesses. He wanted to tell her yes, but then it would only confuse her, and might change her mind about Denis. He was too old for her and she deserved a young man like Denis.

"No Minerva, you are my student, colleague, and best friend." Albus answered.

She smiled and then asked her last question, "I was wondering if you could do the honors and walk me down the aisle then."

"Of course I can my dear." Dumbledore agreed knowing how her parents died by the hands of the last dark lord. "I would love to." She smiled and hugged him like a young child again. She wiped away a tear from her eyes. Dumbledore could only think of how much he wanted to kiss her, to feel her touch once more.

"Come on it's time you get married." Dumbledore said as he held out his arm for her. They walked out the door as Poppy let her breath as she hadn't realized she was holding it in.

"It's about time." she snapped and Minerva just smiled as Poppy handed her the bouquet of calla lilies and lace veil. The music came on as the conversations between people had ended and Denis took his place up at the alter as he was nervous. He was afraid that she might have gotten cold feet at the last second. He was surprised to see Albus walk her down the aisle, but he was just relieved to know she hadn't changed her mind. Dumbledore took his seat amongst the guests. He didn't like being there, but at least Minerva was happy. He remembered the days when they were together. The late nights they spent in his office laughing about things or playing chess. Of course she always beat him in the mindless board game, but he loved to see her triumphant look in the end. Minerva had been side by side with him through everything. People thought they would be together even though he was older, but they were unfortunately wrong. Suddenly people around him were standing up and clapping. He was pulled away from his memories as he saw that Minerva and Denis had shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Minerva was beaming with joy as was as well Denis. They held each other's hand and ran down the aisle. They were married and Dumbledore was aching inside. If only that could be me he thought.

Ten years had gone by in a flash. Denis woke up with his wife in his arms. He loved the contrast colors of her pail skin against her raven black hair. He held her tighter as he the aroma of sweet honey suckles filled his senses. It was one of Minerva's favorite flowers and scent. He would get her perfume every year for her birthday of the lovely scent of honey suckles.

"Good morning Min." he whispered in her ear.

She smiled as she rolled over to face him as she replied, "Good morning Denis." She then kissed him softly before she got up to get ready. By the time Denis had dragged his body out of bed, Minerva was already dressed and ready to leave. She looked over at Denis who had to protect the muggle Prime Minister that morning. He wore a dark navy suit as he fumbled with the tie. He wasn't use to wearing them. Minerva sighed.

"Here let me." she said kindly as she did his tie and tightened it around his neck.

"Thank you my dear, I don't see the use in these so-called-ties. I mean what are they for?"

"They're so I can grab a hold of you." Minerva answered as she pulled him closer to her by his tie and laid her lips on him. He kissed her back and smiled as they parted lips. He went to grab his brief case as she gripped her stomach. She didn't feel right, almost like she wanted to hurl, but she shrugged it off. She didn't like taking sick days from teaching.

"I think I like ties now." Minerva laughed at his last comment. She then went through the fire first to Hogwarts while he went in after her to the Ministry. Minerva then met Albus at the staff table with her normal cup of tea, though it didn't seem to do its job by soothing her. She just felt more nauseating. Albus seemed to notice how she looked like she was going to hurl.

"Are you alright Min?" he asked her.

"Oh yes, don't worry about me. Just morning sickness probably." she answered. The bell rang as she couldn't walk straight. Her first year class mates noticed how she wasn't normal. One of her class mates, James Potter, looked at Sirius Black grinning cunningly.

"Did you spike her drink or something padfoot?" asked James.

"No, but I could've, should've, and would've. Now that you mention it I think I shall put it on my to-do list." he answered returning the evil smile. Remus Lupin looked over at his friends.

"Sirius, how could you spike her drink?"

"Well Moony it's quite simple. She has the same tea every day. All I have to do is slip something in there."

"No I didn't mean how you were going to do it. I meant why would you do it? She's our head of the house." uttered Remus.

"Oh relax, we all know you have a secret crush on her." teased Sirius. Peter Pettigrew and James laughed.

"I do not." Remus said defiantly. "Well if I'm not mistaken, I remember you describing her as hot, Sirius." He spat and Sirius just shrugged.

"Well what can I say, she is one of the youngest teachers here, but I never said I had a crush on her. I believe my dear friend, that was you." he replied confidently as he leaned back in his chair and the laughter from the two boys just got louder. The laughing stopped from the three as they saw their professor run out the room shortly followed by the sound of someone vomiting.

"I hope she's alright." said Lilly Evans worried. Lucius Malfoy then burst out laughing.

"Shut up Malfoy!" yelled James.

"Oh look its Potty-Potter. What're you going to do Potter? Are you going to hex us?" mocked Lucius in as he acted like he was scared when really he didn't care. Severus Snape beside him snorted at Malfoy's comment.

"You shouldn't be laughing Sniffelus. I could easily curse you both." threatened Sirius as he pulled out his wand as it was pointed towards Snape. Severus grabbed his wand out too.

"Stop it!" yelled Lily. "Step it, this is immoral."

"Shut up filthy mud-blood!" roared Bellatrix Lestrange at Lily.

"Don't you call her that." defended James.

"Put your wands down!" commanded Minerva as she walked back into her class. "Fifteen points from Snape, Malfoy, Potter, and Black. Now put your wands down now. You four know better than to fight in class." she reprimanded them, but held her stomach as she still felt sick.

"Are you alright Professor?" asked Lily.

"Yes thank you for asking Miss. Evans." Minerva said politely as she went back to teaching. She tried to hold in the sudden urges to hurl whatever she had left in her. Sirius and James spent the rest of the class glaring at Lucius and Severus. After what seemed like hours the bell rang, and Minerva quickly dismissed the class as she went to the bathroom to hurl. This was not her day. When lunch time came Professor Dumbledore noticed how sickly and nauseous she looked.

He leaned over as he whispered to her "Min I think you should go to Madame Pomfrey."

"Don't be ridiculous Albus, I'm fine." she said and then clasped her hand over her mouth as if trying to contain the desire to throw up.

"I wasn't suggesting it Minerva, I order you to go see Poppy. It could be serious. I'll make sure someone will cover your class." Dumbledore assured her, but he knew she didn't like seeking help, and she didn't like be the patient. He gave her a discerned look as his lips curled into a prudent smile.

"Come on Minnie, you know you can't deny me." he said, and she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine then, I will go to Poppy." she agreed reluctantly. Over at the hospital wing she sat on the uncomfortable hospital beds. Oh how she despised being sick. She then felt the sickening urge to spill her guts out on more time. She conjured a bucket from thin air and started hurling again. She felt the warm reassuring hand of her dear friend Poppy.

"Minerva, you don't sound well at all." she observed.

"Really I haven't noticed." Minerva retorted as she still had her sarcasm. Poppy just clucked her tongue in a disapproving way as she ran some diagnostic tests with her wand. Minerva watched the little symbols come out of Poppy's wand as the tests were being administrated. A huge gasp had come from Poppy's mouth as she then smiled at her friend.

"What?" asked Minerva eagerly now.

"Minerva, you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva paced back forth in her office thinking of what to do. She remembered her meeting with Albus about two weeks ago. They were playing chess. She had her bishops, queen, king, one castle, and one rookie left on the board, while he only had his king and a few ponds left. She knew she was about to win the game, but she kept her excitement from showing in her face, but Albus could read it from her green eyes.

"Shall we call the game off? It seems like you've beaten me again." he suggested.

"But Albus, you could still win. You could maybe get your ponds to the other side of the board." pleaded Minerva. Really she just liked the feeling of winning at chess against him, and he knew this.

"Knowing you, you would probably take out my ponds one by one, even when my king is wide open and defenseless."

"Probably." she teased and took a sip of her tea she had beside her. He smiled and continued playing until his king was down.

"Are you happy now?" he asked as his king was blasted into smithereens by Minerva's queen.

She smiled and cocked her head to the side as she said, "Yes I am content, but it's only a game."

"That you play well, but enough with the mindless game." he said as the game disappeared with a wave of his hand. "Let's talk about other things. Like how's Denis?" What seemed like a friendly question only diminished her smile. She put down her tea that her hands were wrapped around and looked into the fire place. He wondered what was wrong with her. She then adverted her eyes down to her clasped hands before she spoke.

"We're fine. He's just been away that's all. I don't want to sound like a helpless depressed wife who misses her husband-"

"Min, it's natural to feel that way. Yes it might be a cliché, but a cliché is started because it's common." Dumbledore interrupted her and she gave a broken smile. "Is there anything else that might be wrong?"

"No." she lied. Recently Denis and her have been quarreling over his job. He has been taking more risky cases, and what she called gambling with his life. She told him she didn't want to have some ministry official knock on her door telling her that her husband had died. Denis did apologize for his lack of consideration, but he kept on taking more dangerous jobs. She had been happy last night when he surprised her that night by coming home two days early than what he had told her. He also was watching the Muggle Prime Minister that morning which also made her happy, since it wasn't a very dangerous job. She then went back to her memory when she remembered an owl had come in as it was for Dumbledore. He opened the owl as it was from the ministry. He scanned it over with his eyes and then let out a sigh.

"Excuse me my dear, but I must go. Please wait for me, I would like to discuss other things when I get back." he asked her, and she nodded as she wondered why he was being to the ministry so urgently. He walked through the fire as she waited in the chair by the fire as she let the warmth from the flames blanket her. Her eyes started to get heavy. She tried to stay up and fight her tiredness, but soon it become overwhelming and she allowed her eyes to close shut. She was suddenly awoken when she felt a sudden grip around her wrists. Her eyes flipped open to see the trembling older man before her knees crying. She had never seen Albus in this state before. Minerva put her hand on his back to reassure him that she was there. He then wrapped his arms around her waist as he cried into her chest. She just held him tighter as she wondered what had happened at the ministry to cause make him so distraught.

After a few minutes his breathing slowed as his crying ceased. She craned her neck to see if she could catch a glimpse of his face, but then he raised his head to see her face before she could change her position. His face was stained with tears. His crystal blue eyes had lost their twinkle as they were replaced with pain and sorrow. She wondered what to do or say. He always knew how to cheer her up, but she didn't know what to do for him, so she remained silent. It seemed to be working. He looked into her green emerald eyes that always seemed to cast a spell on him. All the talking was done from the eyes as her eyes smiled and assured him that he could confide her about anything.

Without letting her go he broke the silence. "Thank you for being there for me."

"It's alright Albus. I'm just worried what had happened to cause you such pain."

"I have discovered a friend of mine had passed and regret how the relationship ended." he said, and she hugged him, drawing him closer to her body. He could feel her heart beating and the sound of it seemed to sooth him.

"I just don't want to hide my feelings anymore; I don't want to regret anything anymore." He said into her shoulder.

"That's understandable." she responded as they stayed in each other's arms for a few more minutes. They only sounds they heard were the crackling timber in the fire as the seconds seemed to linger. Her hand rubbed his back as if it were an indication that it was time to let go. He gently let go of her and back away a little to see her warming smile and her gleaming eyes. Without thinking Albus pulled her towards him by the waist and tenderly kissed her. She was shocked, but gave a feeble attempt to shake him off. He knew she was stronger than that, and if she was really insulted she would have just smacked him, but she didn't. With this reassurance he pressed his lips harder on her soft ones. Finally she had pushed him away.

"Albus!" she shrieked. She looked more upset and hurt, than angry. He was confused as he thought she would either be delighted or angry with him, not hurt. Tears started to stream down her eyes now. She turned her back from him as she gripped a head of an armchair to keep her from falling on her knees.

"Min, I didn't mean to hurt you, but I had to. I don't regret it, but I do regret for not doing it sooner." Dumbledore told her as he moved closer to her, but she swatted him away.

"Why now? Why couldn't you just tell me sooner?"

"I don't know why I didn't tell you. I thought I was too old for you, but now I think age is just a number as I will not allow it to get in the way of my feelings for you any longer. I love you Minerva." he said as he was able to get close enough to reach out and hold her, but he didn't dare try with her state of anger.

"How long have you felt this way?" she asked him with her voice broken.

He was surprised by the question but answered, "Honestly I have had feelings for you since your seventh year at Hogwarts." The answer seemed to make her cry harder. This time he tried to hold her, but like he expected she pushed him away from her again.

"You've loved me for so long, but yet you've never told me until now. Why couldn't you tell me when I asked you?"

"Because it was you're wedding day. I would feel terrible to know that I've ruined your wedding simply because I loved you, and I still do love you. I love you more than anything, but yet I can't have you and I know that. I guess I didn't tell you sooner because I was afraid of being turned down."

"You afraid?" she scoffed doubtfully, "You fought Grindelwald for merlin's sake."

"And you don't think I was scared then too? I nearly died if you hadn't come and assisted me." he interjected.

"Please don't remind me of your near death experience."

"You brought it up, but that's beside the point. The point is, is that I love you, now do you love me?" he asked determined for an answer. It was a question he had been holding back for nearly twenty years. She wouldn't look at him as she spoke softly.

"Oh Albus, I have loved you since I was a sixth year at Hogwarts." she said it almost as if she were ashamed by her feelings.

"Do you still feel that way?" he protruded her and she bit her lower lip not daring to look him. In fact she looked anywhere but at him. He grasped her hand and pulled her towards him and kissed her again. She didn't have to tell him. He knew she still loved him. The way she hesitated told him so, and so did her lips as she returned the kiss. Her arms moved to caress the nape of his neck as his hands moved down her sides and stopped at her slender waist. He pulled her closer as there was no more space between them. Minerva's body stiffened as she trembled in his arms. Her heart raced inside her chest. He let his tongue press against the opening of her lips, begging for them to open, and they obliged. He tasted her greedily. She could taste the sweet and tangy lemon flavor for the numerous lemon drops he consumed a day. She couldn't help but let a muffled laugh slide as he felt the vibrations through her mouth. Their lips parted from each other and they breathed heavily as both their breaths were taken away.

"Albus?" Minerva's voice trailed to his ear in a soft whisper.

"Mmm." he responded as he looked her in her eyes. He then pulled back a loose strand of hair from her face.

"What should I do? The truth is, every time I look at Denis I see you." she confessed to him.

He sealed her lips with his finger. "Shhh my dear, tonight it's just you and me." Minerva went to protest as she knew it was wrong of her to do this with Albus, but he stopped her with another kiss.

Minerva smiled as she felt warm inside thinking about back on that night, but then she shook it off. Why should she smile about that? It was because of that night which led her into this mess. She continued to pace back and forth across her room as she was deep in thought. Why did she let this happen, did she regret it? No was the answer, she loved that night. If she went back in time to that night, she still would have done the same thing. A question that worried her was should she tell Albus? It would only be a matter of time before she would start to get fat and he would know. Though the real question that she feared the most was whose the father?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author note: Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy lately with other sotries and cowriting one with one of my best friends. That story should be up soon as well. Well hope you all enjoy! :) Sorry for it being short too. I also tried to keep the swearing down to pg13. _**

Minerva sat on her four poster bed waiting for her husband to come home. Would she tell him? She had to. What if the baby was born and god forbid it looked like Albus? She decided she should tell her husband of her pregnancy first. She was frightened as she knew he would be heart broken and hurt as he would find out that he might not be the father. She was a Gryffindor, she had to do it, but then she sat and contemplated the thought. There had to be a spell that could tell you who the baby's parents are other than a blood test. She was then determined to find it as she went to her library which was filled with books. She read the spines carefully and pondered which ones she should search in. Her quest was set out for her as she had every book that she owned about babies right in front of her. The hours dwindled as she thought she would never find the one spell she wanted. There were spells for morning sickness and reducing some of the pregnancy symptoms but she couldn't find what she truly wanted. She finally took off her glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. What was the point of being able to do magic if she couldn't use it for what she wanted? Her eyes grew heavy as she felt her head weigh like a ton.

"Honey are you truly pregnant?" asked an eager voice as Minerva found herself being awaken by a soft shaking of the arm. Her eyes blinked to focus as there was Denis kneeling beside her. His gray blue eyes bore into her with hope and desire for the answer to be yes. Should she lie until she found the answer, or should she tell him now? Oh how could she say no to the puppy face he was giving her? Minerva smiled and before she could say yes Denis embraced her with kisses as his arms were wrapped tightly around her.

"Oh Minerva I can't believe we're going to have a child finally." he said happily and then he moved down to kiss her belly. He was ready to be a father, and how it would break his heart to find out that he might not be the father would break her heart. She should tell him. She would feel guilty if she didn't. She took his hand in hers.

"I have to tell you something." she said softly. He looked up at her as he kissed her hands. His lips trailed over her knuckles.

"Anything darling, you can tell me anything." Denis beamed up at her. She looked at him as she thought of herself heartless to have ever cheated on him. He read her green eyes as he sensed something wrong when she should be rejoicing with him.

"Minnie, what's wrong?" She looked away as she couldn't face him. Tears threatened to come as she bit her bottom lip to try to hold them back. Denis's smile dropped as he knew it had to do with the baby that was now growing inside her. It wasn't his.

"Who is it?" he asked coldly and now he let go of her hands. She looked at him surprised. Was it thought obvious?

"Who's the father?" he asked more deliberately.

"I….I don't know." She admitted as her heart sank to see the pain she had caused with in him. He abruptly got to his feet with his back turned towards her. He was stiff and still as stone. Minerva was apprehensive to go near him.

"How could you do this?" Denis uttered as he now felt tears coming to his eyes. He loved her, and she betrayed him. She let the tears go as she couldn't hold them any longer. She cried silently to herself.

"I….I didn't plan it, I'll say that much."

"So you just happen to sleep with another man while I'm gone!" he now faced her as he was livid. "Did you bring the bastard here? Did you screw him in our bed?"

"No, I would never do that."

"Oh just like you'd never cheat on me?" he mocked. "Remember our wedding? You said you'd never love another. Remember that Minerva because I certainly bloody hell do!"

"Of course I remember our wedding." she answered as she was hurt just as much as he was. Maybe a little less, but he said her first name. He never said her first name in a long time.

"Well you act like you don't. I love you Minerva, and you go and do this to me!"

"You think I wanted to hurt you? Do you think I don't feel badly about this? Of course I feel badly about this, and I'm sorry that I hurt you Denis, I really am." Minerva sobbed, but Denis just turned away again. Tears stained both their faces.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I did it without thinking. I felt lonely and depressed. You were off fighting on your secret mission as you left me alone here worrying about you."

"Oh yeah because sleeping with another defiantly says I miss you." he replied sarcastically.

"I'm so sorry."

"I know, and I believe you didn't ask for it, now who'd you sleep with?" he asked scornfully. She looked away as she couldn't bring herself to tell him. He turned to face her and knelt beside her now holding her hands again softly.

"Minnie I still love you, and Merlin damn it, I always will. I just want to know who it was. You owe me that much." he asked her a bit more gently than before.

"Albus." she finally told him regretfully. Denis tore from her as he stormed out of the room.

"Denis where are you going?" she asked him urgently as she ran after him.

"I'm going to get that bastard!" he yelled as he ran out the door and appariated at the spot.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus sat in his study going through yet another grueling amount of paper work from the ministry. Oh he needed another distraction, or did he just need Minerva? No he couldn't ask her to come just to talk to him. He knew she had returned home under Poppy's orders which meant she had to be sick. Just then a man in a portrait called for Dumbledore's attention.

"Excuse me Headmaster, but there is a man by the name of Denis McGonagall, as he would like to speak to you. He said it was urgent as it is about Minerva." The man informed Dumbledore. Dumbledore immediately stood up. If it was about Minerva of course he would talk to her husband. It could be about her health for this morning she wasn't in a very good state.

"Of course send him up." Dumbledore instructed the man in the portrait. He left his portrait as Dumbledore paced around in his office waiting anxiously for Denis. He didn't like facing the man, but if it was about Minerva, he would. He then heard the gargoyle jump to the side as he allowed Denis to continue his way up the steps. He could hear the pounding of his rapid feet as it must be very important indeed. The man burst in through the door which caused Dumbledore to stop his pacing.

"You slept with her." Denis growled low and menacingly. Dumbledore did not expect this. He thought Minerva wasn't going to tell him.

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry that we've caused you pain." He apologized sincerely, but Denis wasn't convinced as he had his wand pointed at Dumbledore, but yet Dumbledore made no move to get his own wand from his robes.

"You don't know pain old man, you only conflict it." He snarled at Dumbledore, who did nothing to defend himself.

"I'm not going to fight you Denis, nor will I fight for Minerva. She is rightfully yours as you two are married, and I'm truly sorry. I should have known better than to let my feelings get in the way of my better judgment."

"So that's it. You sleep with her, dishonor her, and leave her when she might be having your child?" spat Denis in disbelief.

"She's pregnant?" Dumbledore asked in disbelief. She never told him this, but then it all made sense. She was experiencing symptoms of pregnancy that morning. That changed everything. If Minerva truly was bearing his child, he would want to be a part of the child's life. It would be his first, but yet he hoped it wasn't his. If it was his, then it would only complicate everything, and it would inherit all of his enemies. Dumbledore didn't want that.

"Yes she's bloody pregnant, and the worst of it is that you might be the father!" yelled Denis as he was fuming.

Dumbledore put up his hands calmly as he said, "Denis, I don't think the child is mine, nor would I wish it to be mine. I only wish you and Minerva happiness."

"Oh yeah right, if you truly wished our marriage happiness, then you wouldn't have slept with her. You would have just let her be, and now you've done this! They call you a hero, but I see right through it to the real man. You're just a heartless bastard." he spat. "Now fight me you coward, so I can die with some dignity!"

"Denis, I told you once, I will not fight you."

"Fight me!" he yelled, but Dumbledore just shook his head.

"You don't want to do this Denis. You have a loving wife who needs you now. The last thing she needs is her best friend dead and her husband locked in Azkaban." Dumbledore said as he held his gaze with Denis. The blue eyes didn't twinkle, but they were fierce and prudent. Just then the fireplace had erupted in green flames as Minerva stumbled through.

"Please stop Denis, please just stop." she said out of breath.

"Why he dishonored you, he left you, and now you're defending him?" questioned Denis.

"Denis I love you, but you can't do this. Albus and I had one night with our guards down, and I promise you I will never let that happen again. I don't want to hurt you; I don't want to hurt us anymore. I've decided I should just get rid of the baby. It's been causing too much trouble."

"No Minerva, you didn't."

"Put your wand down Denis." she commanded him to do, and he slowly put it down.

"You got rid of the baby?" asked Dumbledore. She shook her head.

"No I could never do that, but I knew Denis would stop and listen to me if I said I did." She said looked at her fuming husband who was now on his knees in pain. He was suffering, and all she wanted to do was comfort him. She knelt beside him as she held him close to her.

"Albus, do you know any spell that could determine the child's father before the child's born?" she asked.

"I don't know off the top of my head, but I think there is one." he admitted.

"Could you find it for me?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Thank you Albus." She then rocked back and forth with her husband in her arms.

"I'm sorry." he whispered to her. She shook her head.

"No I'm sorry Denis."

In the morning Denis woke up as he had his wife in his arms. The sun light seeped into their bedroom. Minerva had informed him that Albus had found the spell and that he shouldn't worry. She would tell him as soon as she got the answer. He didn't want to wake her, but yet again he just had to know.

"Min, love, do you know yet?" he asked. She stirred in her sleep as she was coming back from her sleep. Her green eyes fluttered awake and then she shut them blissfully. Was this a good sign? She smiled and then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's yours." she whispered as he sighed with relief. "You're going to be a dad." She said excitedly, and he laughed.

"I'm going to be a dad!" he yelled in triumph. He then kissed her lovingly.

"I love the mother of my child." he whispered into her dark hair as she nestled closer to him.

She then whispered back contently, "And I love the father of my child, and only him."

The End…..I think…for now!

**Authors note: Hehe, I'm sorry if you don't like the ending because it's short, but I didn't know where to truly go with it, so here it is for now. If I think of anything that might cause some fun drama then I might add to it, but for now this is it. Thank you my faithful readers and reviewers, and let's hope Min stays faithful. Flames/praise for this last chapter as welcomed.**


End file.
